


A moment of peace

by ERAC12



Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: A moment of calm before the storm. Everett and Stephen before the divorce and the superheroes stuff.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange
Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/gifts).



> English is not my native language and I am practicing it. If you found a grammar mistake, let me know.
> 
> Enjoy it!

Everett was driving while his husband answered all the emails or text he hadn’t read during the dinner. The hospital direction had organised a reception in honour of Stephen after a successful surgery which was so hard that nobody expect it was possible to save the man’s life. But Stephen was at level of the struggle and, showing his incredible abilities and knowledge, he saved the patient.

Probably, the reason behind the pompous party was how rich and important the man was in politics, so the hospital director’s and the patient’s family trough this party to celebrate the man was still alive and greet with other important people who could be investors or collaborators. Everett couldn’t be sure and it didn’t matter anyways as he assisted just as Stephen’s husband, plus one. He was used to act as a trophy partner in this kind of greetings; at least, in the few one he had the opportunity to assist. The blond proud of his brilliant husband and all his achievements.

They started to date when Stephen was still on meds school and Everett was a pilot in the army. They had a long-distance relationship for almost a decade, they met between Everett’s rotations, until Everett shot down and he almost lost his life. In that difficult situation, the brunet stayed by his side in every step of his recuperation. Then, after that, they got married. And they were still together and both were successful on their careers and had everything they wished for.

Sometimes, on parties or in his job, Everett was questioned about his relationship with Stephen. Many were curious about how their relationship could work as they perceived his husband as a difficult man, arrogant and with poor social skills, but he just laughed. To him, Stephen Strange was not this unreachable cold man, instead, to him, the man was a sensible and intelligent person. It was a miracle the tall man was happy and satisfied with a simple man as Everett.

The blond loved his husband with all his heart and soul, even if he was a hard-headed, and he’d do anything for him. He had known it since the day one; since his eyes found his in that college’s bar. And Stephen corresponded him in his on way.

"Are you okay?" Stephen asked, getting him out of his thoughts, taking his eyes off his phone.

"Mmm…Yes." Everett answered–Just wondering why rich people organised party far of civilization. "He joked as the party was celebrated in a villa which was two hours far of the city."

"Did you get bored?" The other man asked. "Or did someone bothered you?" He knew that his husband didn’t like galas or luxuries too much, even if he acted as he enjoyed them.

"No." He replied. "I am just a little tired." He admitted. "We were surrounded by your admirers all the night."

"You stole all the attention this night." Stephen said, making him laugh at loud.

"Because I was out of place, they were wondering if i was lost" He mocked "But you enjoyed yourself. Didn’t you?"

"It was not unpleasant." Stephen said with a petulant tone. The man loved being the centre of attention and be admired as the most intelligent in the room. It’s satisfactory. "But I would prefer expend my night with you." admitted with a serious voice.

"Of course." He said sarcastic.

"I missed you." Stephen said as a reply, shutting Everett up.

"I was just gone for four days" The blond murmured.

"The slowest days of my life." He answered. "I hate your work…" Everett yawn capturing Stephen attention. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while." He added.

"It’s okay." The other said. "I am not too tired." He excused himself even if it was not true.

"You’d just came back for a nine hours travel." The man insisted. "Let me drive!"

"Ok." The other man accepted before pulling over. "But nothing of phones and you will respect the velocity limit." He warned as they changed sits.

"Don’t worry." Stephen said when he was behind the wheel. "I will not risk you, my love." And he gave him a kiss.

Everett just smiled and got settle in his sit. Let himself to get relaxed. His eyes got heavy every second. Surrender himself to his tiredness, he closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by the radio music and Stephen breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am in love with this AU, I still don't know how this will end as I love everpanther and strangeross equally. Let me know what you think about it.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes and my best wishes.  
> XOXO
> 
> Pd. ;)


End file.
